Resurrection of a Demon
by Kelly Noel
Summary: “I need a favor…” It all began with those words. Four tiny, insignificant words by themselves, forming a sentence that was the key to opening Pandora’s box. Unleashing the most corrupt and dangerous plan to ever be contemplated by a human mind...
1. Prolouge

Resurrection of a Demon  
  
Kelly Noel  
  
March 05, 2004- April 26, 2004  
  
~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~  
  
Authoress Notes:  
  
Poor YnKN hit a bit of writer's block, but she'll be back with a new chapter of Fantasy next week, I'd hope. Enough about her though, I've been pondering a Seto and Bakura centered fic for a while now, so I figured, "Eh… what the hell, why not?" So here you go!  
  
I really don't know if this will be Shonen-Ai (I'm too "innocent" to write YAOI *wink*), so just keep that in mind if you're a homophobic. I don't want, or need those kinds of reviews right now… *narrows eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: Takahashi beat me to it, so no, I don't own YGO. I got new sneakers though! What that has to do with anything, I have no idea, but my sneakers are really spiffin'! ^-^  
  
~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~~*~ … ~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
"I need a favor…"  
  
It all began with those words. The day our dramatic first step was stumbled. The day we broke the laws of nature themselves. It was on this day, that time seized to continue and the dead rose from their graves. It was on this day I became tangled within his family's web of lies and corruption; slowly choking me with a noose he'd worn all his life.  
  
"I need a favor…"  
  
Four tiny, insignificant words by themselves, forming a sentence that was the key to opening Pandora's box. Unleashing the most corrupt and dangerous plan to ever be contemplated by a human mind. Then again, I suppose, his mind wasn't like that of a human's. No, it was much deeper, much more complex, much darker than normal human minds. Despite my genius, not even I could comprehend the demons that lurked within every concave of his mentality.  
  
"I need a favor..."  
  
The words still ring within my skull, buzzing with a sweet innocence, but at the same time, so many dark intentions; so many twisted paths to this discourse. A maze, or rather, labyrinth, each step I took symbolized with every letter. Every letter strung to another with a thread of his silver tongue, forming words, but not quite enough to get out of the confusing warren. And so, dying for the way out of this I continued to listen as his tea, somewhat nervously, sloshed around in his cup. His lips never touching the rim of the delicately painted china, but rather spewing more words. It did not get me out of the maze, no. Foolishly I continued to listen, the maze growing more complex, more terrifying… and it was then that finally realized:  
  
"I need a favor…"  
  
I was trapped.   
  
And he was my only way out. 


	2. Chapter One

Resurrection of a Demon  
  
Kelly Noel  
  
May 01, 2004  
  


* * *

  
  
Authoress Notes:  
  
Oh three reviews already! Yay! - is overjoyed  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by the Great and All-Powerful Kazuki Takahashi! Bow down before him!!! Okay… You don't have to bow… but buy his YGO Manga! (Maybe he'll reconsider ending YGO…?) O.O;  
  
I watched episodes 199, 200, and 201 of YGO last night and I found a whole bunch of good Bakura stuff! The second to last series is focused on him! YAY!  
  
1 Don't be surprised if you see some spoilers or things you didn't know about. I'm making references from the Manga and Anime so it's my own timeline, because I enjoy being complicated…   
  
- Feel free to email or add questions to reviews if you're confused.  
  
If I have time I'll make a timeline of events that went on previous to this and post it! I do have a life, although I'm sure you couldn't tell. --;  
  
-Kelly Noel  
  


* * *

  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I sat in my office, as I'd done every single day for the past eight years, typing furiously; only the sound of keyboard keys clicking was heard. The simple 'tak' 'tak' 'tak' sounds were soothing to my ears, synchronized with the rain drops falling just outside my window. My blue eyes remained fixed to the blank document before me, slowly filling up with each passing second, words spilling from my mind to my fingers, each letter being soaked up by the sleek, cold keys of my laptop. The same as I'd done everyday…   
  
'tak'  
  
Everyday…  
  
'tak'  
  
Since he'd disappeared…  
  
'tak'  
  
Those eight long years ago…  
  
'tak'  
  
Everyone I've ever met has called me obsessive, never to my face; of course, I'd have them fired on the spot. However, over the course of these eight years I've realized that indeed I do have a slight obsessive compulsive disorder. It dawned on me, as I took my traditional trip to Egypt and stood before the tablet his soul was sucked into. I myself had missed his actual passing, his lighter half and friends didn't see fit to tell me until after the damage had been done, but I mourned like none other. I was not mourning for him, but rather for myself and the destiny I could never attain. Mourning over the title I could never grasp. My right-full place as…  
  
The Gaming King…  
  
I'd missed my opportunity in Battle City to defeat him, falling once again into an emotionless pit of desperation. I'd always thought the other Yugi would be there, a new challenge for his title would always be possible. However, on that fated day all my dreams and hopes were ripped away from my heart along with that accursed puzzle, broken apart and forever banished into the shadows.   
  
I slowly recovered, vowing to myself that I would never return to the land that now held his resting sprit, never return to the desert lands of Egypt. I went on with my life, living it to the best of my ability knowing that I would forever remain "second best." I gave up on Duel Monsters; selling my rare deck at the highest bid, stopping the production of technology for the accursed card game, and even ridding every dueling arena in Kaiba land of its presence. The only remembrance of that game is the three blue eyes white dragons I cherished so deeply when I was younger, but even those remain locked away from my eyes. Despite the fragile paper they were printed on they still emitted an aura that reminded me far too much of him. Reminded me far too much of our past. Reminded me far too much of her…   
  
Kisara…  
  
However, I could not block her out of my mind as easily as I did Pharaoh. No, I loved him only as my rival, merely a friend, in a sense of the word. Kisara was different, holding a separate place in my heart. Wrapping her weak, pale arms around my own, as her deep blue eyes melted with my own, her thin lips easily finding their rightful place upon my own; our hearts and minds as one, our love for one another undeniable. However, my selfish arrogance in my past life sealed her fate. Never to return with me, or Pharaoh in the next life. Her soul trapped forever within a simple, fragile piece of paper…  
  
My Blue Eyes White Dragon…  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba." My secretary's shrill and cracking voice broke through the silence as she buzzed through the phone's intercom. Snapping back from my thoughts I jumped slightly which aggravated me.   
  
"I thought I told you not to interrupt me!" I growled back through the intercom, infuriated at how easily she startled me. I glanced back at my laptop screen, inadvertently I'd typed the word "Kisara," all the way down the page, like a love sick teenager did in their notebook when they were hopelessly in love with someone else. Out of pure disgust of myself, I launched the laptop at the wall; the sound of glass shattering broke the looming silence.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, Mr. Kaiba!" She stuttered back, I heard a distinctive 'click' meaning she disconnected the line.  
  
"What did you want?" I started again, after a few minutes of absorbing what I'd just done. I narrowed my eyes bitterly at the heap of broken glass and mechanics that now lay beside the door way, slightly regretting the form of action I'd decided to take.  
  
"You're 4' o clock appointment is here?" She responded nervously, her voice like nails scratching against the black board of my mind.  
  
"What appointment?" I spat, holding my head of tension headache, apparently all that thinking of dead pharaoh's and past girlfriends had taken it's toll on my mind after all. I was in no mood to deal with anyone today.  
  
"With a Mister-" She paused, trying to make out the name. I drummed my fingers against the desk waiting for her to decode the name. "Ba- Bak-"   
  
Finally losing it after five minutes of waiting, I shouted back into the intercom, "Just send them in, damn it!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!" She shrieked, the intercom clicking off, as she went to get my next client.  
  
I sat, leaning forwards in my chair, taking a brooding stance. I leaned my head on the fore arm of my hands, fingers entwined as I narrowed my eyes into thinner slits. I hoped I could intimidate this unnamed benefactor and have him leave as soon as possible. A few minutes passed, and finally the automatic door opened revealing a peculiar young man indeed.  
  
He walked in, wearing what looked like something an archeologist would wear including a pair of dirty boots; tracking mud onto my clean carpet. His hair was long, white and unkempt, tied back into a sloppy pony tail that flared out at the ends. His face was tanned and scarred, but still shone brightly. He waved, smiling optimistically and cheerfully. "Konnichi-wa, Kaiba-kun!" I blinked, somewhat confused at how he was presenting himself to me, the fact that I had no clue as to who he was, wasn't exactly making me feel any more comfortable either. He glanced down; the pile of garbage that was once my laptop apparently caught his attention. "Bad day?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked, irritated at how incredibly annoying and rude he was acting. How dare he address me as anything other than Mr. Kaiba!  
  
"You don't remember me?" He asked, blinked somewhat shocked. Scratching his cheek playfully, smiling somewhat embarrassed. "Oh well I guess not, I have changed a bit, hmmm?"  
  
"Your name." I responded blatantly, "Before I call security." I added with a malicious demeanor, grabbing my cup of coffee and taking a sip.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou." I immediately spat out my coffee, eyes wide. "Are you alright?" He asked, nearing in on me. I jumped up from my chair immediately.  
  
"You? You're Bakura?! The same Bakura that kidnapped my brother and gave me that stupid Millennium Eye?!" I shouted horrified at how he had the nerve to come back here! My fingers quickly reached for the phone, I was calling security first chance I got.  
  
"I did that?" He asked pointing at himself confused. "I don't remember doing that… maybe you're confused with the spirit that resided within me at the time?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap." I spat back, "I don't believe in that Egyptian magic spirits garbage." I watched his cheerful demeanor diminish completely as his eyes narrowed. A smirk slithered slowly onto his face.  
  
"You believed in Pharaoh Atemu."   
  
My fingers immediately fell short of the phone, and I looked at him with a somewhat pained expression. I remained silent as he took a seat in front of my desk. "You also believed in a certain young woman." He continued the same twisted air about him as I grabbed on to my chair. "Long white hair, lovely snow colored skin, large innocent blue eyes…" I sat as he still went on, reaching into his pocket for a simple white envelope. "What was her name again?" He asked, a taunting tone now haunting his voice. "Oh, now I remember," He said as he placed the envelope in front of me.   
  
"Kisara, wasn't it?"  
  
I opened the envelope, and pulled out something wrapped in a lilac scented handkerchief with the initials A. B. embroidered in the corner. I unraveled it revealing, the most disturbing thing I'd seen in years.  
  
A torn up Blue Eyes White Dragon card.   
  
"Where did you-" I asked, my hands shaking at the sight of it. I had done this to her. I had ripped my love in half as if she was garbage. I dropped the tapped up card on the table, it floated towards Bakura, who smiled cruelly at my pain.  
  
"Yugi-kun gave it to me."  
  
I regained my composure, raising my eyebrow at the word "gave." It didn't add up, but I didn't feel the need to question. I could guess what happened. Of course, just because I didn't feel the need to ask, didn't mean I listened to my feelings.  
  
"Gave? Last I heard Yugi was at an institution for the mentally unstable. Apparently his little break up with his other self didn't go very well." I commented he gave me the same fixed smirk.  
  
"And I heard you didn't take it very well either."  
  
"What do you want, Mr. Bakura?" I asked, straightening up. His personality had changed dramatically from when we last met. No longer was he the weak little boy, living in a world of self depression and wallowing in the pits of desperation; hiding behind a fake smile and laugh. He was confident, crafty, I suppose even ruthless if he so chose it. The only thing familiar was that same stupid smile he hid behind when he first entered my office.  
  
"I need a favor."   
  
"What kind of favor?" His cheerful expression was back in full swing. I raised an eyebrow as a response.  
  
"Well first, do think I could have a cup of tea? Four pm is normally tea time in England, and I really can't function without it!" I sweat dropped, resisting the urge to fall over.  
  
"Get Mr. Bakura a cup of tea." I buzzed in to my secretary. Bakura blinked, looking at the phone in curiosity.  
  
"How many things does that actually do?" He asked, reaching to touch it, I slapped his hand away immediately.  
  
"Don't touch." He pouted, which might have worked when he was fifteen, but most certainly was not going to work now and definitely not on me. Or so I thought.  
  
"So which button does what?" He asked excitedly, using his chair to swivel over to my side of the desk, my anger slowly rising with every button he pushed.  
  
"Where is that tea…?" I growled drumming my fingers against the desk infuriated.  
  
"What does this do?"  
  
"Don't press-"  
  
"Oops…"  
  
"WHERE IS MR. BAKURA'S TEA?!" I barked into the phone's intercom, my secretary immediately bursting through the door.  
  
"Right here Mr. Kaiba!" She exclaimed setting the tea down on my desk.  
  
"And cancel that call to 911 immediately!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!" She shrieked running back out.  
  
"Thank you!" Bakura shouted out to her, not wanting to be rude, I assumed. "Now where were we?" He asked, swiveling over to where his tea sat, back in front of the desk.  
  
"You were saying something about a favor…" I growled, holding my head in pain. For some odd reason my tension headache was back.  
  
"Ah… yes." He began, picking up the delicately painted china, tea sloshed around in his cup, as his hands shook slightly; I watched as the tinted green liquid dripped down the edges onto the tiny china plate beneath it. "I need a favor of you Mr. Kaiba. Something you might be very interested in."  
  
"Really now," I responded dully, "Well, what exactly did you need from me."  
  
"As you may or may not know, Mr. Kaiba, in my youth I had a younger sister. Her name was Amane." I glanced at the handkerchief that rested on my desk, now knowing why the initials A. B. were embroidered into the white silk. The question was, why use his sister's handkerchief to wrap the torn Blue Eyes? "I have her picture in that envelope I gave you earlier if you'd like to see."  
  
"Where are you going with this?"  
  
"Take a look at her, you'll understand." He pointed towards the envelope and in of hopes of having him out my office as soon as possible I obeyed, pulling out an aged photograph of a girl who looked sickeningly familiar.  
  
"She looks identical to-"  
  
"Kisara? Yes, I know." Bakura responded adding sugar lumps to his tea, as if this was not a new development to him. "It is why I began to question if your precious Kisara wasn't somehow connected to my dear sweet sister."  
  
"Are you saying you think your sister is-?"   
  
"Was. Mr. Kaiba, Amane died over eighteen years ago." He interrupted, his face grimacing slightly.  
  
"Fine. Was the reincarnation of Kisara?" I added, my voice not faltering.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"You're more insane than that psycho that inhabited your body." I laughed, leaning backwards in my chair. His face was unnervingly serious, sending shivers even down my spine; I blamed it on the air conditioner. "Kisara was sealed into a stone tablet and was recreated in the form of four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards when Pegasus J. Crawford re-invented the game Duel Monsters. She was not reincarnated into a human form, its impossible!"  
  
"Impossible… perhaps, but Mr. Kaiba you and I both know from experience that nothing is ever impossible. Unlikely, I'll admit, but their resemblance is too coincidental to ignore."  
  
"All right, fine. Say she was the reincarnation. She's dead now, so what use is she to me?" I asked, taking his bait. He'd obviously put a lot of thought into this and I figured I might as well give him a run for his money.  
  
"Once again, Mr. Kaiba, you and I both know from experience that the dead don't rest easily!" He reached into his bag, taking out a solid gold book with a familiar eye on the front. "At least, not with a bit of magic they don't." He gently placed it on the desk, in front of me. My eyes widened, shocked.  
  
"How exactly did you find this?" I asked, fingering the 1 Book of Millennia. So many possibilities lurked within it. Perhaps my dreams and hopes weren't lost in a dark abyss after all.  
  
"Lots of research, no sleep, and a mental illness. Three things that can drive a normal man to his limits and beyond. Very effective when dealing with the impossible, if I do say myself." I restudied his face, noticing that the new scars that decorated it seemed familiar to the design that a memorable tomb robber had.  
  
"Mental illness… Separation anxiety?" I taunted, he smiled slightly.  
  
"It would seem we all had a little case of that and we dealt with it in our own little ways. You surrounded yourself in work forgetting your entire past, Yugi sought medical attention, and I did what I thought fit."  
  
"You seem knowledgeable about our lives, Bakura. I have to ask, how is Mr. Motto doing these days, anyway?" I asked purely out of curiosity. Yugi seemed thoroughly destroyed after Atemu's passing and I wondered if he had bounced back, like he'd done so many times before.  
  
"Healthy, happy, married, and the father two." Bakura responded, smiling. He seemed happy for his friend, despite the awkward past they'd shared in their youth.  
  
"He was the worse off of among of us, but yet he seems to be doing the best now." I mused, a small smile even managed to crack from my cold, stiff expression.  
  
"Funny how fate works, isn't it, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Yes. I suppose it is."  
  
"So do you feel more confident in my idea now, or shall I come again tomorrow to try to convince you?" He asked, packing up the book and rising from his chair.  
  
"No, Mr. Bakura I don't believe that will be necessary." I responded, not wanting him to ever come to my office ever again. "I'll meet you tomorrow and we can talk about your plan."  
  
"Where?" He asked, blinking confused.  
  
"I'll give word to you sometime tomorrow morning." I rose to meet him, our hands embracing in a stiff handshake, "Unless you have a problem with that."  
  
"No! No! No problem at all." He smiled, the same way he'd come in, and waved. "Sayonara, Kaiba-kun!" As soon as he left, I sunk back into my chair, sighing. This was most certainly an interesting situation I'd willingly gotten myself into this time.  
  
After a few minutes, I buzzed my secretary, telling her I was leaving for the rest of the day and that if she had another performance like the one I watched today she would be fired on the spot. Grabbing my coat, I looked back at my desk, seeing something that irritated me immensely...  
  
"All that trouble and he didn't even drink his damn tea!" 


End file.
